


In Plain Sight

by yasang



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anal Sex, M/M, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasang/pseuds/yasang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>五次John跟Sherlock發生性關係卻避而不談，一次他們談了。Public sex kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Plain Sight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717520) by [SilentAuror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAuror/pseuds/SilentAuror). 



** i **

即使沒有認真在看報紙上的任何內容，Sherlock仍將其翻頁。他們正在解決的Pyotr Kazakov案陷入瓶頸，現在他唯一需要做的事就是思考。他們原本在追蹤的線索變的無用，Sherlock終於答應他們兩個人先回家，讓John睡個覺，也讓Sherlock趁機思考。

 

但此時他盡是想著一些無關緊要的事；John在沙發上睡覺有點令人分神。Sherlock抖了抖手上的報紙，假裝自己沒有在聽John規律而低沉的呼吸或時不時偷瞄那嬌小卻健壯的身軀。他們不是這種關係。不管他多希望他們可以是，他們從來沒走向這一步。他提醒自己該對John再次回家這件事感到滿足。有好一段時間事情都一團亂：在秋天時、在他中彈後，John在他休養時回家照顧他，一部分是為了照顧Sherlock的傷口、另一部分是因為他跟Mary好一段時間不曾交談，因此John不想要待在兩人的公寓。但他還是回去了。Sherlock極度（儘管他保持沉默）失落，John最終仍決定原諒她並搬回他的公寓。

 

現在回想起來，Sherlock好奇John是否想過在耶誕節決定搬走對 ** _自己_** 來說可稱得上是最糟的聖誕禮物，儘管這個聖誕禮物對Mary來說顯然並不怎麼得到重視，她認為這是她應得的（據John所說）。他或許是沒想過：當時John可能只想著出於好意而在耶誕節向他的妻子表態。（她應該要欣喜若狂。她可能不清楚這跟John完全不原諒她只有一線之隔。）他一直想著Mary，而不是Sherlock。別在意了，Sherlock提醒自己。現在一切都結束了。John的寬恕維持不到六週，最終在2月15號那天搬回了家。Mary帶著新生兒搬到芬蘭──顯然是跟孩子的真正生父同住。Sherlock這才有點訝異的知道Mary竟然還有時間同時跟超過一個人調情。他早就懷疑過David Lewisham。但這是他從來沒聽過的人。看來是Mary的另一個秘密。無論如何，John回來了，在他大吼大叫好幾天跟Sherlock吐出整件事的經過後，他平復的速度快得出奇，生活很快就回歸耶誕節前的樣子，只是現在Sherlock不再是病人了。他很高興John在隔次有案子時願意跟他一起去現場，他們就這樣輕鬆回歸到過往的生活。

 

除此之外。除此之外。他現在一直想到這些例外，似乎少了什麼，那些他們第一次分租當室友、分享彼此生命時被他疏忽掉的事。確實 ** _有_** 什麼不見了，那些他在替John準備婚禮時才注意到的事。他從來沒這樣看待John，至少他沒自覺，不過Sherlock確實知道這件事情已經存在他淺意識好一段時間了。但他現在已經十分瞭解，因此John現在不再時時刻刻流露出自己對這件事完全沒興趣反而讓整個情況變得刺激有趣。他已經不像第一晚那樣積極的追求自己，從他們第一次共進晚餐以來，現在他們已經一起吃飯不下千次，雖然Sherlock偶爾還是會得到一些他 ** _覺得_** 還算不錯的訊息，但他沒什麼把握。

 

他一直都知道John對他有興趣（就算他從來不承認；他顯然認為身為異性戀是個至高無上的光榮）而且對他有異常強烈的佔有慾。即使客戶（從他的認知看來）只是跟Sherlock站的近一些，或對Sherlock表現出過分親密的動作，John依然會時常用誇張的方法大咧咧表露自己的嫉妒心。他會立刻發怒，走到Sherlock的碰觸範圍內，然後用某些方法跟他做肢體接觸。像是把手放在他肩上或背後。他也會用不同的稱呼方式──像是稱呼他們兩人為 ** _我們_** 及稱呼對方為 ** _你_** ──以分隔不同群體。Sherlock每次都因為發生這些事而暗爽，如同得到他的誇獎一樣享受著John外露的嫉妒心。就像是為了吸引他，即使他們身旁沒有其他人必須讓他宣示主權，John對他做的不必要肢體接觸卻益發頻繁。他完全不打算解釋這些暴增的觸碰，就像這只是他們友好關係的一部分罷了。當然，Sherlock也接受這個想法。他也開始刻意的回報John的觸摸──好幾年前就開始這麼做。甚至在他從Bart’s Hospital跳下來前。遇到John之前，他從來沒經歷過任何想跟他人做肢體接觸的渴望。他很滿意自給自足的自己。但John卻不知不覺破壞了他立下的所有規矩。

 

他們書面上還未正式離婚，但分居是事實。John的律師說離婚必須等到登記結婚滿一年後才可執行。Sherlock一直在計算那天的到來。婚禮在5月18號舉行，現在是4月16號。再過32天John Watson就能正式的回到單身。

 

那個還沒恢復自由之身的男人在沙發上微微移動，一陣低沉而疲倦的聲音自唇間洩出。Sherlock看向他。John仍沉睡著。他任由雙眼沿著John的曲線向下掃視，不難注意到John的下體在光天化日下半勃，能夠清楚地從褲頭的隆起看到。Sherlock咽了口口水，發現John的手棲在大腿上，讓勃起的形狀更加明顯。他抖了抖報紙再翻一頁，但眼睛又飄回到方才的地方。John的手移動到那兒的正上方，只是這個動作，Sherlock就發現自己的欲望也跟著竄升。這──顯然──讓他知道當某人的欲望被喚起，僅僅是從房間這頭望去，他自己的肉體也能同步受到刺激而起反應。John發出另一聲輕吟。Sherlock猜他在作夢，他的呼吸已經變得短促。他小小的手在已經撐起帳棚的褲頭上沿著勃起撐起的線條、隔著一層布料撫過整個柱身，規律的摩擦著。Sherlock又咽了一口；他自己都沒意識到已經盈滿整個口腔的口水。他這才發現自己正在仿效John的動作，他的手托在兩腿之間，手掌撫壓著跟對方一致的硬挺。John不斷從喉嚨深處發出輕微的聲音，他的手現在正探入褲中，而褲扣跟拉鍊仍穩穩束縛著，但這已經足夠讓Sherlock清楚看見他粗暴地用拳頭擼動自己的動作。Sherlock偷偷的癱倒在自己的椅子上並解開褲頭，掏出他的陰莖，單手握住後用拳頭沿著柱身上下滑動，將速度調的跟John一致。

 

他相信這一定是個很棒的夢。John喘著氣，眉頭輕皺，嘴唇微啟，他空出的那只手在胸前、大腿及睪丸游移，握拳的那隻手使勁地戳弄自己，看起來脹痛不堪。Sherlock咬住下唇吞下他差點洩出的呻吟，他氣息紊亂，拳頭轉為緩緩地套弄。「Sher──」John吐著氣說出，顫慄的感覺竄過全身，他的雙眼在高潮的同時瞬間睜開。

 

Sherlock驚慌失措的迅速裝睡，報紙攤落他的胸口及大腿，恰巧蓋住他的陰莖及圈在上方的手。他的頭後倒在椅背上，拚了命的緩和他的呼吸，讓它聽起來像是沉睡的呼嚕聲。John正在跟自己的身體奮鬥，在高潮時保持安靜，但他哽住的呼吸仍從鼻子噴出。Sherlock猜John應該羞得想馬上鑽到地洞去：做春夢高潮到一半醒來，還有另一個人在房內。他可以聽到在John盡可能小聲地把事情完結時，手掌因灑出的愛液而發出的濕滑水聲，以及結束後完全靜止不動的體態。看在John的分上──John一定不會想知道Sherlock不小心目擊了他自慰。而且John一定會緊盯自己的每個動作，極盡所能辨別Sherlock是不是真的睡著了。Sherlock極力試著保持胸口平穩的起伏，他覺得自己大概會因為這麼長時間憋氣及缺氧而二氧化碳中毒身亡。在他的肺已經缺氧到縮起、不斷跟自己的意志做抵抗時還要這麼緩慢的吐氣根本是折磨。

 

John在一、兩分鐘後重新拾回身體的控制權。Sherlock聽到他移動的聲音，應該是坐起來了。他可以感覺到John有好長一段時間都坐在沙發上死盯著他，他強迫自己保持完全的平靜，或者保持一個睡著的人看起來該有的樣子。他可以感覺到有一頁報紙落在他濕潤的陰莖頂端，只能迫切期望他握拳的手及硬挺不會從側面露出破綻。John打了個哈欠，起身走過走廊並進入浴室，Sherlock用力吐一口氣放鬆呼吸的頻率。他聽到水流過洗手台的聲音。他等著，動也不動。John會不會馬上就回來，還是......？他仔細聽著。不：蓮蓬頭被打開了。很好。謝天謝地。Sherlock將報紙留在原位，一邊想著在John達到高潮時，從John喉中及鼻中發出的壓抑的聲音及不自覺洩出的、讓人害羞不已的饑渴聲響，一邊繼續猛烈的摩擦自己，不消兩分鐘，他也達到高潮，一陣陣熱液全灑在報紙及襯衫上。

 

Sherlock從拳中射出最後一波白濁後結束高潮，他覺得全身疲軟，無力的癱在椅子上。他應該要去換個衣服，但如果他想要保持他一直在睡覺的假象，那他就得用一樣的姿勢待在這兒，直到John看到他並上樓更衣。除非他能換上同一套衣服。Sherlock思考著。他可以這樣做嗎？他想：不，他們昨晚跟前幾天都一直待在外面；John肯定會換衣服。他需要做的就是在這兒等到John沖完澡上樓為止。至於其他事情，不管他有沒有懷疑Sherlock發現這件事，在John找到最不尷尬的方法問他時全盤否認就好，他會假裝什麼都沒發生過。他們都會這麼做。John擅於否認，Sherlock則是絕佳的說謊高手。這好辦。

 

** ii **

事實上，Sherlock根本無法忘記那件事，也不想忘記。如果John叫了他的名字，那麼他當時肯定夢到自己。事實上，很有可能是關於他的春夢。這某種程度上讓Sherlock心情一直好的不得了，即使John看起來並不算提及這件事。他無法想像這會是個怎樣的對話。 ** _所以，_** ** _Sherlock_** ** _，我偶爾做春夢時會夢到你。──噢，是嗎？──沒錯，想在現實生活中試試嗎？_** 別傻了。無論如何，他的假說被證實：John確實被他吸引。如果他真的對自己做春夢，他肯定知道。或許他之前也夢過Sherlock。Sherlock超想鉅細靡遺的知道每個John夢中景象，但盡管花了應該專注思考案子的一個小時分神想著這件事情，他仍找不到方法查明真相、或在閒聊時帶起這個話題。當然，沒人提過發生在起居室的這件事情。或許John真的相信Sherlock全程都睡著了，剛好也沒發現John隨之產生的羞愧感。他時不時地看向Sherlock，但從來沒提到這件事，Sherlock也是。

 

同一時間，案件的新線索出現了，兩人正搭著計程車趕往Lestrade提供的地點。Pyotr Kazakov表面上是位從莫斯科來的藝術品仲介，但國際刑警組織懷疑他還有私底下做軍火交易，因此當某個拍賣會場被捲入案件，它也同時列入Lestrade的管轄範圍。問題是他們沒有得到任何買賣畫作以外的資訊，沒有槍枝交易、洗錢、或其他可疑的舉動，因此他們無法逮捕Kazakov或他的同夥。然而，某位流浪漢情報網的人早上到貝克街告訴他們那個拍賣會場經常在半夜大量進貨。他跟John確認過接下來都沒有任何拍賣會，這倒有點可疑了。那是個小型的拍賣會場，但Kazakov的名字卻在一年半前就寫在寄貨的提單上確實值得審查一番。提供消息的女孩（Sophie，沒有姓）說在前兩晚十點後都可以從屋內聽到一些聲響並看到光源。Sherlock已經先提醒過Lestrade；Lestrade的小隊現在正抵達建築物的另一側。他跟John則在巷子中。

 

他們讓計程車停在巷口後下車，由John帶頭，一手握著左輪手槍，同時輕手輕腳的走過陰影進到更小的巷弄中。Sophie說的沒錯：屋內確實有些燈光，但並非燈火通明──手電筒。太可疑了。John轉頭看他，彼此安靜的交流想法。門板上有個以鐵絲交錯框住的小窗──逃生門，雖然並非進出貨用，但就在倉儲隔壁。那扇門嵌在一個窄道中，約莫一公尺深，看來通往收發貨區。John扣著窗台，從縫隙偷瞄著。

 

「目前看不到什麼，」他用氣音跟Sherlock說。「我看到五支手電筒的光。」

 

「有什麼動作嗎？」Sherlock問。「你還看到什麼？」

 

「不多，」John照實說。「太暗了。」

 

Sherlock的手機震動。他解開大衣的釦子（四月了，扣著本來就很熱）從衣服內袋取出手機。Lestrade。 ** _我們在正面。目前沒什麼動靜。_** Sherlock忽視簡訊收回手機。一陣喧鬧的引擎聲從後方朝他接近；肯定有一台大貨車正在這條小巷後退。在其接近時，Sherlock才發現他從巷口能被看到一部分。門前的空間只夠一個人站立，而John已經幾乎把可用的空間都佔滿了，加上那兒沒什麼遮蔽物。他將自己倒向John的背後並抓著John的側腰讓自己不被看見，同時貨車緩速地向兩人靠近。

 

「噢， ** _這真是_** 親密，」John碎念著，只得到Sherlock的噓聲；貨車已經漸漸停下。幸運的話司機會將車頭停在他們狹小的凹壁前方，讓車子的側面擋住兩人。

 

他在貨車呼哧呼哧地減速時轉頭瞄著，接著車子震動著停了下來，但引擎還在運轉。完美：貨車的駕駛室和車尾都在他的視野之外。牆跟貨車間大約留有一英尺的距離，如果他們需要離開，他們可以從那邊逃開，但車門還開著，且不時從車內傳出男人的聲音。他們無法在不被看見的情況下離開。John回頭望著他，清楚透露著理解（及顧慮）的眼神。Sherlock挑了挑眉，微微聳肩露出抱歉的表情，John也聳肩作為回覆，接受兩人得保持這個姿勢直到貨車離開的處境。

 

Sherlock繃緊神經聽著巷口的聲音。他們說著俄語，他多少聽得懂一些，但這是鄉下的口音，充滿喉音並省略許多音節，加上他們刻意的降低音量。再加上貨車引擎運轉的低音蓋掉某些字句。他聽到 ** _運送_** 、 ** _準時_** 、及 ** _延後_** ，另一個男人說了些關於 ** _乘載量_** 的話（Sherlock對這個字並非百分百確定）。他想傳訊息給Lestrade，但他的手卡在了John的側腰及牆面之間，導致無法把手伸向他的口袋。他繼續聽著，忽略手已經滑到John前方的事實，雖然沒刻意擠壓，但仍免不了碰觸。聲音已經遠得幾不可聞；倉庫門嘎吱一聲打開了，對方的談話也因此提高音調。

 

「有三個手電筒往卸貨點走去，」John低聲說。「另外兩個待在原地。」

 

「巡邏。」Sherlock注意到John全身繃緊，大概對兩人異常的近距離感到不自在。兩人再度陷入沉默，聽著、等待司機卸貨並離開。

 

多個腳步聲回到巷中，環在貨車的後方打開貨櫃。三，不，四個聲音，Sherlock估測。 ** _這就是全部了嗎？_** 一個男人問。不容質疑的聲音。吼著說出的問句震懾在場的一切。倉促的回答。還有其中一個男人低聲附和。

 

無法馬上搞懂狀況的John稍稍移動身子，讓Sherlock的注意力不知不覺回到他身上。他的身體過於緊繃，導致現在有些顫抖。Sherlock一頭霧水。John到底在緊張什麼？突然他明白了：並非緊張，而是勃起。他正將John由前往後推，他的臀骨靠在John屁股上緣的弧線，這顯然是滿引人遐想的姿勢。John已經有過被他吸引的明確跡象，他當然無法像Sherlock一樣聚精會神的專注於事件本身；因此他分心了。而且勃起了。這個認知讓Sherlock全身竄過一股熱流，同時他的下體跟John一樣對這個姿勢做出反應，慾望襲過每一寸肌膚。看在上帝的份上。偏偏是這個時候。

 

Sherlock安靜的清了清喉嚨；那些俄羅斯人還站在貨車後方。專注。他們現在正因遲來的貨品而起爭執。（John又打算神不知鬼不覺的移動身體，他的勃起壓在褲子內應該不太舒服。Sherlock發現自己也變得更硬了。他好奇John是否能隔著布料感覺到它。）貨車的後車捲門終於『碰』的一聲蓋回原處，三三兩兩的腳步聲也漸行漸遠，但車子的引擎還沒熄火。他們回到工廠內。還是他們仍在外頭？火柴點燃的聲音自駕駛室後方傳來。看來他們還有留個人看守。（高度警戒。）

 

這太磨人了，肉體上的。等到他們真的可以逃離的時候，他們肯定會疼得寸步難行。John現在肯定知道他們兩個處在同一個狀況。他呼吸沉重卻試著掩飾，導致整片背肌都在顫抖，Sherlock也因這樣的接觸而從脊椎漫出顫慄感。他聽到自己過大聲地透過鼻腔吐氣，並將臀部又向前推了幾分，沉默的表明自己現在的處境。John倒抽一口氣；幸好貨車在同一時間因發動機帶動的壓縮空氣而『噗嗤』一聲放氣。Sherlock的慾望層層疊加。他瞬間下定主意，從John的褲頭抓住上方的鼓起。他已經有點失控了，甚至沒仔細想過John可能會嘶聲拒絕他、嚇到而大吼 ** _你_** ** _天殺的_** ** _在幹嘛？！_** ──他沒這麼做。他不發一語，只是伸長脖子低著頭，現在Sherlock能看到John緊閉的雙眼、雙唇微啟。John的陰莖在褲中勃起的觸感如此醉人。Sherlock的掌心沿著那形狀滑過，而後用雙手解開扣子並拉下拉鍊，手肘頂著水泥牆。（這不重要。）他探入John的褲頭將勃起掏出，自己的則是在剪裁合身的西褲中緊繃的抵著拉鍊。他將自己朝John的臀部推擠，隔著好幾層布料輕輕摩擦，拳頭則在John早已溼透的柱身上下滑動。就算這些布料讓感度降低，光是知道自己磨擦的是John的屁股便不斷激發美妙的快感。John抽氣著並竭盡所能的保持安靜，頭微微向後仰。Sherlock加快並加重左手的動作，右手向下伸展，纖長的手指托住垂掛的雙珠揉捏著，他知道在那後方還有更敏感的肌膚。他可以感覺到自己陰莖前端的底褲已經完全濡濕，硬得幾乎發疼，急速逼近高潮。John從鼻腔重重呼氣，全身都因快感而顫抖著，而後他的牙齒咬住嘴唇，身體在高潮時僵住，雖然沒洩出一絲聲響，但仍從粗重的呼氣透漏些許端倪，溫熱的愛液全灑在Sherlock掌心。這樣的John全方位刺激著Sherlock；他緊閉雙眼，自14歲以來第一次射在褲中，當然他從來沒在公共場所、或是像這種半公開場合發生這種事。更別說是在有目擊者的情況下。但他什麼都做不了，那濕熱的液體正滲透他的底褲，他只能在愛液全數淌落在褲中時緊貼著John的翹臀。

 

John偎著自己──Sherlock的手臂仍環著他──試著安靜的喘氣。他在Sherlock替他擠出最後一滴愛液時不發一語，連耳語都沒有。Sherlock直到他因為過度刺激而抽搐才移開自己的手掌。他的左手幾乎全都覆著John的精液，但把它們擦在John衣服上似乎有些無禮。因此他用不自然的角度轉動手腕，將手掌對著水泥牆面擦了擦。他不知道自己該不該說些什麼，考慮到外面邊看守邊抽菸的男人跟兩人的距離及仍發動著的貨車，現下保持靜默應是最佳選擇。除此之外，他也不知道該怎麼開口。

 

最後，一組腳步聲再次靠近及幾句對談。菸屁股被丟到地上捻熄（Sherlock聽到腳跟磨擦地板的聲音），兩邊車門打開後男人同時上車。貨車司機再次啟動引擎、換擋提速，車子轟隆隆地晃動著前行，駛離現場。Sherlock終於鬆一口氣，謹慎的後退一步，這才注意到他的腳異常酸軟且顫抖。在轟轟作響的貨車離開後這兒實在太過安靜。John站在原地，從門上的小窗偷看著。「手電筒的燈光走遠了。你得傳訊息跟Lestrade說他們去他那兒了。」

他的聲音聽起來很正常──太正常了反而像是假裝的。不過就某部分來說反而令人安心。「我會的，」Sherlock用同樣稀鬆平常的聲音回答並拿出手機，黏膩的手指打著訊息。他的褲子內側也是一片滑膩，儘管不確定John的感受，他仍暗自對整件事情感到高興。John已經被他吸引好一陣子，所以現在他知道兩人的欣賞是互相的。他們才剛一起分享高潮──或許是在最不恰當的時候，但知道John是因自己的雙手、撫摸而高潮非常令人開心。他打下 ** _剛從後巷出貨，裡面（至少）有五個仲介往你的方向去。_** ** _SH_** 「走吧，」他收起手機。「Lestrade會從那邊抓到他們。我們不如現在就回家。我去攔計程車。」

 

「好吧，」John跟上他的步伐。在從巷子離開回到大路上時他們之間的氣氛古怪的愜意。兩人都對剛剛發生的事情絕口不提。

 

** iii **

 

他們沒談過這個。在當天晚上或接下來的好幾個晚上連提都沒提過。Sherlock覺得他越來越常感覺到John投向自己的視線，通常是計畫過的，以免被Sherlock注意到。但他顯然忘了Sherlock的視野寬得出奇，沒有什麼能逃離他的眼睛。他會瞬間轉頭，發現John的眼神正從自己臀部、腿部、或後背的位置瞥開，或者剛好撞上那從Sherlock腹部、或更低的部位慢慢飄上來的、眨巴眨巴的眼睛。在這種情況下，Sherlock經常差點就將原先要說的事情結結巴巴地吐出，但他通常在John注意到之前就恢復正常，繼續述說剩下的句子。

 

自巷內的事件後已經過了五天。Lestrade抓到倉庫內的男人們且攔下了貨品，但那五個男人皆拒絕發言，終而一籌莫展，Lestrade被迫將那些男人送交國際刑警組織做更完整的盤問，當然包括那票貨。貨品為避免拆封設定多層防護，用複雜的亂數碼鎖起，且因有使用金屬鈾進行包裝而無法被掃瞄。強行打開可能導致內部某些可疑的軍武因處於不穩定狀態而爆炸，所以Lestrade只能一併放棄這些貨品。他沮喪萬分，同時更加堅定要抓到Kazakov及其餘黨的決心。

 

同時，在Leyton發生一起謀殺案。Lestrade在趕往犯案現場的途中順道經過他們家，他一說附近居民認為這只是因妻子及園丁的婚外情而導致的家庭案件。Sherlock馬上答應會過去，在Lestrade離開後，John詢問原因。

 

「你有去過Leyton嗎？」Sherlock邊問邊穿上大衣。

 

「沒，怎麼？」

 

「簡單。那兒沒一間房子有花園。走吧。」他如風般的下樓，John吃力地跟上他的腳步，這個謀殺案花了他們大半天才解決。完全不是家庭因素；雖然那位飽受指責的丈夫確實牽扯其中。最後發現事實上是鄰居下的手。他才是跟那位妻子發生婚外情的人，甚至意圖偷竊她丈夫的高價珠寶精品。她發現這件事；他用這段婚外情威脅她閉嘴，最終還是殺了她。簡單至極，雖然他們事後搜查屋內時發現一整櫃從其他未破案件中被偷走的珠寶──沒有一件屬於Lestrade的管轄；所以Sherlock也沒插手。這一切都很令人滿意，而Lestrade──能夠因此受到表揚──也透過這個案件稍稍調適了Kazakov案的心情。

 

他們正離開屋子打算走到車水馬龍的路上攔下一台計程車，這才發現兩人身無分文。

 

「沒差，」John說，Sherlock惱羞的哼個聲。「我們只是得搭地鐵。最近的站在哪？」

 

Sherlock大聲嘆口氣，搜尋腦中的地圖。「Leyton，」過一會兒後他說。「Central line(紅線)。」

 

John低吼一聲。「快五點了──這時間搭車簡直就是 ** _要命_** 。」

 

「下次記得帶錢，」Sherlock吩咐。

 

「 ** _你_** 才下次記得帶錢，」John吼回去。

 

車站跟John害怕的一樣擁擠萬分，在他們上車前早已擠得水洩不通。Sherlock握著一個吊環，John則成功抓到一根桿子，但到Stratford時又有一大群人湧進車廂中，將兩人推到車廂更深處。Sherlock被迫改握另外一個拉環，但那對John來說有點高，加上他現在沒桿子可抓了。

 

「扶著我吧，」Sherlock盡可能口氣平淡的說，越過John的頭頂上方看到不斷從另一個車門擠進車廂的人潮。事實上，如果真的這麼擠，他們倆人其實都不需要抓扶什麼東西，但不需要特別指出這點。John沒跟他爭辯，雙手乖巧的扶著Sherlock的腰向下看，在列車繼續行駛後看向別處。John一個腳步不穩，將Sherlock抓得更緊。Sherlock持續忽視這一切，希望他冰冷的態度能讓John放鬆點。事實上他正想著五天前在巷中發生的事情，且強烈懷疑John跟他想著同一件事。沒錯：下顎咬緊、眉頭輕皺、不斷逃離的視線接觸。（肯定想著。）

 

列車抵達Mile End前在隧道內暫停約莫五分鐘才又繼續行駛。Central line，尖峰時段：Sherlock知道原本可能會等更久，因此默不作聲。John也是。他們抵達Mile End station後又有更多人湧入車廂。兩人之間有些空隙，如果Sherlock不做點什麼John肯定會被人潮帶走。他用空出的那隻手環上John的腰，將對方拉得更近、避開他身後那群奮力擠過來的人潮。John的視線依然避開他，但兩人已經有多處身體接觸：一側的臀部、大腿，且John的手仍抓著自己。事實上，這種感覺很棒。或許他們應該要更常忘記帶搭計程車的錢。

 

Sherlock在列車再度行駛時清了清喉嚨，某位乘客擠向John這側，讓後者靠自己更近。儘管兩人存在著身高差，事實上他們的下體現在已經完全貼合了。Sherlock刻意膝蓋微彎，跟著車廂搖晃的節奏將兩人貼得更緊。John倒吸一口氣，但卻沒看向自己、也沒有試著挪開身子。這讓他只得到一部分的滿足：Sherlock真心希望John能看著他、認同這個舉動、至少給他一個許可。但他沒有，自始至終避開自己的視線，只有扣著Sherlock下腰的手指縮緊了些。列車在隧道內急速飛馳，每一次的晃動都讓兩人極盡可能地靠著對方摩擦，因為車廂實在過於擁擠，根本沒人會注意到兩人緊密貼合的骨盆，John已經在褲中完全硬了，挺拔的部位正擠壓著Sherlock隨之昂起的堅挺。這樣忝不知恥的在公共場合做這種事、被目擊者毫無死角的環繞著實在太令人興奮了。當車上的乘客自四面八方向他們推擠，兩人同時巧妙的蹭著彼此，Sherlock將大腿擠入John兩膝之間，低頭看著John顫動的眼瞼。John清楚知道現在發生了什麼事；他允許這件事的發生，即使沒有清楚的許可，他仍用下體擠壓著Sherlock。

 

John今天穿長大衣。Sherlock冒險將手從John牛仔褲腰帶處下滑到屁股，在大衣下方托住左半邊的臀瓣，把他又推得更近，此時John露出皓白的牙齒，齒尖微微陷入下唇，不斷從鼻腔粗重的吸吐著氣。Sherlock想要放開拉環，將另一隻手也放上John的屁股。想要離開車內，找個沒那麼擠的地方好好完事，但擁擠本身也是樂趣之一。

 

列車總共停下三次，每次停車的時候，他們安靜的停止動作，刻意裝作這只是兩個認識的男人迫於無奈而可笑的擠成一團，將一切皆歸咎於尖峰時刻Central line的車水馬龍。而後車門關上、列車再次大幅晃動起來，不斷增加的快感如冬日升起的暖陽自Sherlock下半身層層堆疊。他們過了幾站？他沒有注意。他只想著John，那個用力呼吸想掩蓋事實──甚至是對自己──卻仍不斷摩擦著Sherlock的男人，兩人下體繃緊而渴求著，越來越多美妙的快感開始累加而上。列車再次停下。約莫半數的乘客離開車廂，但更多的人們湧入。St. Paul’s。如果他們能再撐五站，他們可以在Bond Street轉乘Jubilee line(灰線)，從那兒回貝克街只要一站。如果撐不了那麼久，Sherlock就要在Oxford Circus把John拽下車，在車站內找個地方扯開John的褲頭好好解決這件事。John一定會百般抱怨，因為在Oxford Circus下車表示他們必須搭Bakerloo line(棕線)，從那兒到貝克街要 ** _兩_** 站，不過Sherlock才不管這些。車門再次關起。 ** _留意月台間隙。（_** ** _Mind the Gap_** ** _）_** John的手臂環到更後方，向前站得更近，在列車宛如施展魔法般的再次運行時奮力的擠壓著Sherlock，此時Sherlock開始思考他們或許根本忍不到Oxford Circus。他本人偏好不要在有這麼多近距離目擊者圍觀下達到高潮；他懷疑自己有沒有辦法好好的把持住自己。

 

照現在的狀況看來，他的呼吸有點太急促了。他停止繼續向下看著John，視線越過John的頭頂看向遠方，試著在腦中朗讀另一側的廣告，但右手仍抓著John的屁股，將兩人扣在一起。每次列車通過軌道接點時都會一陣顛頗，讓兩人更加膠合緊貼。Chancery Lane。車子停站，他們得以片刻喘息，而後繼續擠壓摩擦。Sherlock當場決定要在Oxford Circus下車。Holborn。Sherlock的手指微微握起，太陽穴也沁著薄汗，他的陰莖跟棍子一般堅硬，不斷流著前液。John跟自己如出一轍，硬挺的下體抵著自己。在Tottenham Court Road發生一件事：John抬頭看向Sherlock的臉，雖然轉瞬之間便又再次別開，表情複雜的難以言喻。最後，列車終於緩速進站Oxford Circus。「來吧，」Sherlock低聲說著，同時握住John的手腕將他拽出車外。

 

John既沒反抗也沒做出任何反應，只是乖乖地跟著Sherlock的腳步，他的步伐凌亂，Sherlock肯定也是。他已經硬得寸步難行。一陣陣人潮不時向他們湧來。（他管不了這些。）他們總算成功上樓到轉乘Bakerloo line的某個角落。這地方可行。比其他地方都好上太多。他抬頭確定每個監視鏡頭的位置（他們在兩個鏡頭間的死角），接著讓John背貼在滿是磁磚的走道牆上，並用大腿固定對方。

 

「Sher──什──」John一邊結結巴巴的說著、一邊環顧身旁數百位來來去去的路人。

 

「閉嘴，」Sherlock低吼並靠向他。他敞開的大衣衣襬替兩人提供遮蔽，同時他用拇指撥開John的褲扣並拉下拉鍊。他的另一隻手則忙著替自己解開褲檔，將脹痛的硬挺掏出，並將兩人的陰莖緊密貼合，雙雙環在掌心之間。當他同時收緊手指，John驚呼一聲。

 

「我們不能──而且我不是──」John盡力反抗，但屁股卻誠實地往前頂入Sherlock的拳中。

 

「這為什麼一定要代表什麼？」Sherlock煩躁不堪，除此之外，John的肢體動作根本無法說服他。這只是個為了作戲的反抗橋段。確實──John不再對此做出任何反駁，只在Sherlock替兩人手淫時雙手沿著大衣內側覆上他的翹臀。他在John太陽穴旁重重喘氣，想要親親他，但這樣只會讓整件事情變得更加明顯。（不是因為他不確定John想不想要自己親 ** _他_** 。算了，別想了。）他們到底在做什麼不言而喻，但至少有大衣多少遮掩著。此外，他們大概也不需要再花多少時間了。John的陰莖又燙又硬，兩人早已溼答答的一片，讓Sherlock的手能夠順暢的上下擼動，將兩人推向高潮。

 

John一陣呻吟後低頭，一邊對著Sherlock的頸側吐出溫熱的氣體一邊射精，身體在Sherlock手中痙攣。對方高潮的刺激、暴增的液體、以及在如此公開的場合作這種事的興奮感淹沒Sherlock的身心，使他在同一時間跟著高潮，他的側臉用力陷入John的髮絲內，同時吐出一波波愛液。壓抑高潮似乎替兩人帶來更大的餘波；他們把彼此射得一團糟。好一會兒，兩人就只是站在那兒，粗喘著氣平復餘韻，而後Sherlock手伸進左邊口袋，他記得兩天前他們邊吃著炸魚薯條邊從實驗室回家時曾將一些紙巾塞進口袋內。他安靜地遞給John一張，保持原本的姿勢，讓大衣仍能在兩人匆忙的清理彼此時提供一些遮蔽。John拉起自己的拉鍊，避開Sherlock的視線，Sherlock亦是如此並後退一步。「走吧，」他只說這麼一句便朝著往Harrow & Wealdstone方向的列車月台走去。

 

John跟他在月台會合，不發一語，但Sherlock 覺得他有比平常站得更近一些。他的肩膀緊繃著，但當列車進站──跟Central line的人潮相比空曠許多──他便立刻癱在Sherlock對面幾何圖形的短毛座椅上*，身體敞開且放鬆。「餓嗎？」他將一隻腳擱放在Sherlock身旁的長椅上。

 

Sherlock克制自己別看向那隻鞋、別噗哧笑出聲。「嗯。有點，」他回答。現在時間還有點早，但畢竟他們還沒吃午餐。

 

「中國菜？」聲音中滿懷期待。

 

「好啊。」Sherlock還是笑了，只有一點點。John也差點笑出來，但卻是對著窗外及穿梭而過的漆黑隧道。

 

 *：原文是Barman-patterned upholstery，是倫敦地鐵一種座椅的花紋，詳細介紹請看連結<http://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moquette>

****

** iv **

他們對這件事情避而不談的規矩似乎不言而喻、自然而然的形成常規。Sherlock不去強求整件事的進展。即使Sherlock發現John對自己的感情陷得更深，John仍未採取任何行動，沒有重現巷中或地鐵站的事件。或許他仍沒意識到第一次的事件，但就算他對此不知情，Sherlock仍將在這個起居室發生的事情當作兩人第一次發生類似性行為的舉動。他覺得這當然算一次。不論怎麼看，對他來說肯定算。如果沒發生這件事，他或許會繼續漠視John被他吸引的強度。

 

這對他們來說並未造成尷尬或拘束。至少跟其他時間比起來沒什麼差別。John仍自以為能在不被對方發現的情況下時不時偷看Sherlock，而Sherlock也假裝沒注意到──即使他每次都甚為享受。他維持每次辦案或生活時不經意發生的接觸。直到某些時候John會碎念個一兩句，然後他就會知道他們之間該把持什麼距離。而現在，他只需伺機而動。

 

Lestrade在地鐵那件事發生的三天後打給他，表明Kazakov的案子有新進展。國際刑警組織顯然勉為其難的允許他們協助調查，他希望他們能走一趟蘇格蘭場，因此兩人一起搭計程車前往。這麼說比較適當，Sherlock下樓招計程車，John將煤氣燈下方的瓦斯爐關掉並抓過他的外套，急促地跟著Sherlock下樓。

 

當他們抵達現場，Lestrade一邊接待兩人、一邊解釋狀況並引領兩人到自己的辦公室。有些在Kazakov組織內的文件被內部人士攔截下來，轉交到倫敦探員的手上，而後又被轉送給蘇格蘭場。「但這些都需要解碼，」Lestrade解釋，Sherlock則專注地聽著。「我想或許你會想要看看。」

 

「沒問題，」Sherlock在兩人進到Lestrade辦公室時說。「東西在哪？」

 

Lestrade頓了頓。「在我電腦裡。但狀況是：我等一下要為珠寶大盜的案子出席一場記者會，我不怎麼想讓你一個人用我的電腦。天知道你會拿它做什麼。」

 

「他不會一個人，」John有點像在為Sherlock護航一般說。「我不會讓他出亂子。」

 

「嗯，所以我想讓 ** _你_** 用我的電腦，」Lestrade說。他的視線對上Sherlock。「真的無意冒犯，兄弟。」隨後揚起單邊嘴角一笑。

 

「沒關係。」Sherlock甩甩手示意。對於讓John去看那些無聊的資料欣然同意。他脫下外套掛在衣架上。

 

「好，那麼。我現在就幫你登入，」Lestrade對著John說，在Sherlock掃視積滿灰塵的書架時走向辦公桌。

 

「你的密碼是『division451』，」Sherlock不消片刻便一臉無聊的說。

 

Lestrade跟John同時停下手邊的動作抬頭看他，John甚至張大嘴巴。Lestrade過了好一陣子才做出回應。「不，才不是！」

 

「當然是。」Sherlock勾起一本Ray Bradbury寫的 ** _Fahrenheit 451_** 。「這本比其它的書都更常被翻閱，也是架上唯一一本科幻小說。也就是說，你最愛的書。再加上你喜歡強調你部門的管轄範疇，所以不難得出這個結論。」

 

Lestrade壓低聲音咒罵一番，默默的看著John。「把他交給你了，」他咬切齒的說。「我大概20分鐘後回來。看你們到時候能看出什麼端倪。」

 

在他離開後John吸著鼻子大笑。「驚為天人，」他讚揚。

 

Sherlock壓抑笑意，臉頰微微發熱。「顯而易見。」

 

John坐上Lestrade的椅子，開始瀏覽整個資料。「他沒開玩笑。真的有一堆資料。全都雜亂無章。過來看看。」

 

Sherlock視線掃過佇立在Lestrade辦公室前的玻璃窗，頭懸在John肩膀上方，刻意靠得很近。（他花了一年才確定John喜歡他這麼做；他總是會微笑。）這次一如過往。John笑得如此之淺，除了自己以外的人幾乎不會注意到，但他還是笑了。Sherlock盯著螢幕4秒後說：「簡單。外行人都能破解。根本沒理由找我過來。」

 

John大聲地清了清喉嚨。

 

「我們，」Sherlock修正。

 

John對著螢幕皺眉。「我可看不出規律。」

 

「你肯定可以。你現在正看著它。」Sherlock挺起身子走回書架。「試看看你能不能想出來。」

 

John繞富趣味地哼個聲，身體前傾，仔細研究他面前的稿子。Sherlock讓他專注，開始觀察Lestrade辦公室內的其他東西。一個放在相框內的照片──照面上是Lestrade跟其他警員的合照──大概有十年以上。Sherlock認出（而且不怎麼喜歡）其中兩個。一張他父母的照片，顯然，不可能是其他人。他大可直接告訴John那些暗碼，立刻著手研究這些字符的意義，但至少再等幾分鐘吧，他會讓John從破解這些暗碼中得到樂趣。他彎腰觀察一些用錫作成的飾品，確定這是科隆主教座堂的小型模型。在他背後的John清了清喉嚨。

 

沒站起來，Sherlock就著蹲姿轉頭，看到John的視線不但沒看著螢幕，還牢牢地黏在自己屁股上。Sherlock對上他的雙眼得意的笑著。「分心了？」

 

John皺著眉頭轉回螢幕。他的臉頰有些泛紅，讓Sherlock相當滿意。他當場指出John的舉動，而對方沒有反駁。

 

Sherlock起身再次站到他身後，雙手放在John的肩頭。「有溫暖些？」他問。

 

John抖了抖肩膀，彷彿要甩掉Sherlock的雙手。「或許吧，」他謹慎地說。「我看出這是跳躍碼了，但是它的週期不一，所以我還沒找出規則。」

 

「很好，」Sherlock彎下腰，在John耳邊輕吐著氣說出，趁機向下看著John的大腿。果然，在牛仔褲堅硬的布料下有塊微微的隆起。牛仔褲。除非必須穿正裝，不然John永遠都是穿牛仔褲。（他喜歡John穿牛仔褲。）

 

感受到他貼近的嘴唇，John立刻扭動身軀，彷彿給自己更進一步的暗示。「你到底幫不幫我解決這個？」這種不自在的感覺令他有些焦躁。「我是指幫我找出規則，」他急忙的澄清，卻讓雙頰更加紅潤。

 

Sherlock沒有移動。「當然，如果你想要，」他用低沉的喉音對著John的耳朵咕噥著。「先給你一個提示：首先要跳過三個字。」他將雙手下滑至John的鎖骨，視線掃過窗戶。雖然有些人來來去去，但至今還沒人佇足或看向裡面。

 

他可以透過John的上胸感覺到對方不斷加快的心跳。「好，」John說，死盯著電腦螢幕。「在它重複一個循環之前還有幾個規則？」

 

「三個，」Sherlock說，這次他的嘴唇已經貼上John的耳殼。

 

John深深吸一口氣。「我──好，」他顯然對原本要說的話改變心意。他也看向窗戶，接著向下看著自己，現在那塊隆起已經能輕易的被外面的人看到。他又換了姿勢，翹起腳並清了清喉嚨。「或許你應該，呃，讓我專心，吧，」他明顯的努力用正常的語調說話。

 

Sherlock抽回雙手後退幾步。「是你在看著我。」

 

他可以感覺John愣住了。「我只是……呃，這邊？」他試圖詢問。

 

Sherlock轉身用視線牢牢鎖住John。「你喜歡在公共場合做，」他陳述事實，沒特別表明 ** _做_** 什麼。他們都知道是做什麼，但這卻是兩人首次對於這個主題如此接近的談論。

 

John嚥了口口水，紅潮擴及整張臉及脖頸，蔓延並隱沒在直條紋的襯衫領中。「沒有，我才沒有。」

 

這大概是他這輩子撒過最明顯的謊。Sherlock走回桌邊將John的椅子轉半圈，直直面向自己。「有，你當然喜歡，」他反駁，並落下雙膝，雙眼看著John的褲檔。他將自己塞進Lestrade桌下的空間，接著將John的椅子朝自己拉近。他的手在John的褲子鈕扣上，抬頭上看並說：「如果你能保持安靜，我就告訴你剩下兩個規則。」

 

「噢天啊，」John說。他的眼睛回到門口。「 ** _這裡_** ？」他的立場薄弱，他自己也知道；他完全沒有反抗，雙手緊扣著椅子的扶手。

 

「這裡，」Sherlock認同，緩緩地將拉鍊拉開。「繼續想。」他釋放彎曲的抵在John內褲裡的勃起，一口氣張嘴吞到最底。他從來沒這麼做（也沒有讓別人幫他做過），但這肯定簡單至極。John的鼻子倒抽一口氣，身體有些抽蓄，讓Sherlock樂在其中。

 

「可能會有人直接──走進來，」他說著，但卻口嫌體正直的將腿張的更開，讓Sherlock能更容易觸及全部。

 

「嗯，」Sherlock同意，卻沒將John的陰莖從嘴中吐出。桌子下方的空間有點狹窄，但已經足夠完全擋住他。他上上下下吞吐著John，小心不讓牙齒在移動時刮到柱身，舌頭沿著John陰莖下方浮起的血管來回按壓，他確信自己非常喜歡John的味道。

 

John全身都在顫抖。「啊……讓我看看……如果起初是跳過三個字，那第一句就是 ** _這批貨很_** ，然後我覺得……啊……下一段應該要跳過四個字，因為這樣……這樣下個字就是……呃…… ** _敏感_** 。」他的聲音也在顫抖。「這樣是……這樣對嗎？第二段是不是該跳過四個字？」

 

Sherlock認同的哼聲直接傳到John的肉柱上，現在他的雙手也加入戰局，一邊上下撫摸著它，嘴唇及舌頭一邊探索著頂部。John的前液早就流的一蹋糊塗，Sherlock知道這是好的徵兆。他將John的椅子又拉近些，讓對方必須整個癱在椅子上，但卻讓Sherlock能更輕易觸碰到他後方的雙珠，前者現在正托著它們摩擦著。他將另一隻空閒的手向下移，解開褲頭並滑進褲中，在繼續替John服務時揉抓著自己。

 

John正大口抽氣，卻努力抑制呼吸。「好，下一個，」他相當明顯的喘著氣。「這一……一定是……嗯啊啊……天啊，Sherlock，我不能……」

 

門突然被打開，John匆忙的直起身子在椅子上坐好，卻沒能將陰莖從Sherlock口中抽離。「噢，John，」Sally Donovan有點驚訝的說。「你在這兒幹嘛？解那些暗碼嗎？」

 

「沒錯，」John說，舔了舔下唇。「Lestrade給我密碼的。」

 

「恩哼。」Sally聽起來沒什麼反應。「怪胎跟你在一起？我看見他的外套掛在這兒。」

 

「不──他，呃，他去……泡些咖啡，」John隨便捏造一個怎麼看都像謊言的藉口。通常他會針對 ** _怪胎_** 這個用詞說上幾句，但他現在早就完全分心了。Sherlock的舌頭幾乎全覆上John的頂端，雙唇緊接著環上。John一隻手推了推他的頭，大概是要提醒他別探出頭來讓人發現。Sherlock用在John的勃起下方舔過一條濕痕作為回應，讓頭頂上的手指瞬間收緊。

 

Sally漫不經心的閒聊著。「還真是破天荒，這次換作他來替你做點事情，」她刻意提出。

 

「事實上他，呃，幫我很多。」John極力克制，聲音聽起來有些乾癟。這說法還真是諷刺。

 

Sherlock只能憑空想像她對John說話時露出的詭異表情，「是喔。我奉行眼見為憑。」Sherlock在心裡訕笑。要讓她看到很簡單──他只需將椅子從桌邊推開，讓兩人同時現身就行了。他又再次將John全數吞入，讓John大聲抽了口氣，而後者打算用咳嗽混淆視聽。「你還好嗎？」她問。

 

「很好！」John吼出。「我只是……呃……需要……專注，所以如果……」

 

「噢，恩，當然，」Sally說。「這樣吧……當Greg從記者會回來後請他聯繫我。」

 

「我會的，」John說，Sherlock往上一瞥便能看清John現在幾乎紅的出水的臉頰。門關上後John用力抽氣。「 ** _天啊_** ，那實在是……oh fuck，fuck yes……」

 

他的屁股用力地向上頂進Sherlock的嘴中，Sherlock得到提示後吸得更大力，盡可能地將舌頭固定在John陰莖的頂端淺淺摩擦。John的高潮相當猛烈，他一手僵在Sherlock髮間、另一手緊抓著椅子的扶手，指節泛白。Sherlock沒來由的跟著低吼出聲，他一邊加快拳頭擼動的速度、一邊努力吞下John射出的鹹澀愛液而不被嗆到。John的陰莖又灑出一些液體，這次有一部分沿著Sherlock的嘴角流出。在John的高潮終於結束後Sherlock才讓疲軟的陰莖滑出唇間，自己的額頭則靠在John大腿上，繼續替自己手淫，他也快高潮了──要到了，就在 ** _那兒_** ──他在Lestrade辦公室廉價的地毯上射出一灘精水，還有些洩在John的褲管上，讓那兒的布料變得潮濕，感覺John埋在自己髮間的手指似乎讓這次高潮更加激烈、全身都變得極度敏感。

 

當他總算能夠正常呼吸，他抬起臉看向John，後者正向下看著自己，一如以往的情況般不發一語。他無聲的伸手用拇指擦去Sherlock嘴角殘留的精液、將其舔乾淨。像這樣的舉動讓他覺得……兩人似乎變得比以往都更為親近。「最後一個規則是跳過一個字，」John低聲說。「所以規則是跳過三個字、四個字、一個字。」

 

「非常好，」Sherlock說，他是真的這麼覺得。他其實沒期望John解出亂碼。John將椅子向後滑讓Sherlock能夠出來，同時替自己拉起拉鍊。Sherlock從桌底下爬出，小心不去碰到自己方才弄出的濕痕，也跟著拉起拉鍊。他整理好自己的衣服及頭髮後說：「那麼開始解碼吧。看看Kazakov打算搞什麼鬼。」

 

「好，嗯，」John的聲音不帶任何情感，就這樣，兩人又回到平常的相處模式，在Lestrade從記者會回來時已經解出過半的文件。

 

** v **

John仍不談論這個。Sherlock照著對方的步調閉緊嘴巴。家裡一切如故，John跟過去一樣強烈的被自己吸引著──不多也不少。他對此態度自然，比往常更頻繁的看著Sherlck。Sherlock從三天前在Lestrade辦公室內發生那檔事後注意到John開始比以往更常看向Sherlock的嘴巴。但如果他不打算提到這件事──或主動促使事件的發生──那Sherlock除了照這個模式繼續走下去別無打算。然而，他開始感覺到一股希望John也能回觸自己的渴望，且這股慾望有增無減。至少用 ** _某些_** 方式回報。他想不出這會造成什麼問題。顯然John已經不執著於那些不感興趣的可笑思維。一次春夢及三次在Sherlock手下高潮肯定早就將他帶離那種想法。那麼他到底在遲疑什麼？

 

此時，Kazakov的案子已經結束。解碼的訊息提供國際刑警組織需要的線索，Kazakov被收押、他的整個計畫也都曝光。Lestrade收到良好的功績考核作為獎勵，現在一切都回歸正常。John明天就會復職回診所上班。明明是週五，Sherlock搞不懂既然都要回去，為什麼不乾脆等到週一，但John相當堅持。或許他太迫切想要從他拒絕跟Sherlock談論的話題中逃離。但這只讓Sherlock更堅持要加速兩人關係的發展。在John上床睡覺後，他想出一個小計畫。

 

隔天下午，他照著預約時間坐在John診間內的客椅上翹著腳，身上除了患者用的藍色袍子及些微的勃起外什麼沒有。

 

John打開門，手上拿著表格，很快地停下腳步抱怨：「天啊，Sherlock，你在這裡幹嘛？我現在有預約門診！」

 

「沒錯，」Sherlock沉著的說。「跟我。」

 

John對他露出懷疑的眼神，看著手上的表格。「預約的患者是──oh, for fuck’s sake。『William Scott』。我早該發現。」他看回Sherlock，緊盯著對方。「你預約了 ** _前列腺_** 檢查的門診？」

 

Sherlock不為所動。「這對於任何男性來說都是很重要的檢查，」他說。

 

John的視線掃過Sherlock全身，最後流連在跨部。「然後你要 ** _我_** 替你做檢查。我了解了。沒問題。」

 

John聽起來有點生氣，但從Sherlock的觀察看來卻不是如此。John沒穿醫生袍，只有褐色的卡其褲及Sherlock最愛的其中一件格紋襯衫。那件褲子能比牛仔褲透露出更多訊息，而John這麼簡短的反抗指出這其實不是什麼大問題。做做樣子罷了。Sherlock微笑。「我該做什麼？」

 

John搖搖頭，將表格放在桌上。他指了指墊著紙的診療台。「大部分的人覺得四肢著地趴跪或雙手扶著診療台邊緣比較自在。」

 

Sherlock想了想。「你喜歡哪種？比較好做檢查。」他流利的澄清。

 

John清了清喉嚨。「四肢趴在桌上。你可以，呃，把袍子脫掉。」

 

Sherlock冷靜的解下環在頸間的束帶，不理會纏在後方的結，將袍子掛在客椅上，並全程注視著John。他從來沒在John面前全裸過（多虧Mycroft的福，他在白金漢宮那次差點脫個精光）。John嚥了口口水，明顯不太自在，但當袍子被放到別處，他便掃視著Sherlock光裸的曲線，而後一直停留在迅速充血的勃起。Sherlock比了比手術台。「你想要我現在趴在台上嗎？」

 

John輕咳兩聲。「呃──嗯。你可以雙手伸直或用手肘支撐，隨你喜歡。」

 

「這當然。」Sherlock兩個動作都試過一遍，最後用手肘撐著。

 

John快速的戴上手套發出『啪啪』聲，從櫃上取來一罐凡士林。「你根本沒在煩惱你的前列腺功能是否正常，對吧？」他問。「我認真的，Sherlock──根本沒什麼問題，是不是？就只是做個檢查？」

 

「當然，」Sherlock因垂著腦袋，聲音有些含糊。

 

「很好。」John將蓋子打開。「那你知道檢查怎麼進行嗎？」

 

「當然，」Sherlock又說了一次。「我昨晚查過。」

 

John嘆了口氣。「那你什麼時候預約的？今天早上？」

 

「對。」

 

「你以前有做過前列腺檢查嗎？」John追問。「除了縫合手術跟燒燙傷治療，我可不記得你有為了什麼去看醫生，而且通常你都是叫我在家幫你看診。」

 

「我 ** _正是_** 來請你看診，」Sherlock說。「你到底有沒有要替我做檢查？」光是這樣跪著、屁股大剌剌暴露在空氣中，想像著John將要對自己這麼做就讓他又硬了幾分。他知道John看得一清二楚。

 

John深吸一口氣。「嗯，」他說。「我當然會檢查。」他將一隻戴著手套的手放在Sherlock背後。「可能會有點不舒服。盡量放鬆。」

 

「好。」Sherlock閉上雙眼等待。John戴著手套的手指靈巧的滑進臀間的縫隙，將沾滿凡士林的一指輕輕推入。或許是因為Sherlock曾對自己這麼做過，所以他完全沒感到不舒服──另一方面，知道是John對他這麼做讓這件事情瞬間變得令人享受，即使他還沒被碰到前列腺。

 

「目前為止還可以嗎？」John顯然努力用專業的語氣做詢問，但呼吸早已凌亂。

 

「嗯──哼。」Sherlock繼續閉著眼睛，陰莖比過去都還要硬。

 

John的手指向更深處推去，接著他碰到了，Sherlock的快感在John自內部輕輕摩擦著他的前列腺時從深處迸發開來。Sherlock還來不及克制便因興奮而抽氣，John也同時屏住呼吸。「天啊，」他低吼。

 

「呃。」Sherlock只來得及壓抑後續的聲音。

 

John加重力道摩擦，Sherlock像準備憋氣般用力吸一口氣。「你好硬，」John的聲音緊繃。

 

「我知道！」Sherlock的手紙扯著台上的墊紙，用力抓緊。「再做一次！」

 

John呼吸紊亂，Sherlock大膽打賭對方也早就在那薄薄的褲子中全硬了。他的手指在Sherlock腸道進進出出，每次都擠壓摩擦著前列腺。最後，他用牙齒咬下左手的手套並握上Sherlock的勃起，緩慢而平穩的摩擦著。

 

Sherlock沉浸在這純粹的快感好一陣子，而後發現他比自己預期的還更接近高潮。「停！」

 

John停下手上的動作，將深埋在Sherlock體內的手指滑出，但他仍握著Sherlock的陰莖。「什麼？」

 

Sherlock小心翼翼的轉身，輕手輕腳的坐在台上，飢渴的汲取John通紅的臉龐及褲頭顯眼的小帳棚，想要回摸對方的渴望啃噬著他。「我想摸你，」他的聲音因慾望而變調。

 

John甚至不打算掩藏他的呻吟，牙齒陷入下唇。他點點頭，不說話，用眼神吞噬Sherlock的身體，Sherlock蒼白的肌膚也因慾望而泛紅。

 

Sherlock下了診療台，一手隔著John的卡其褲托著John的勃起輕捏。「把褲子脫下來。」

 

這是John第一次毫無反抗，只是看向門，確定它好好的關著。他解開褲扣並踢掉鞋子，接著將褲子一口氣拉到腳跟。「全脫掉嗎？」

 

「沒錯。內褲也是。」Sherlock喜歡這樣順從的John，他看著對方照自己的命令行事，從脫去的衣服中走出，身體側對著自己。「轉身扶在台子邊。」他沒說他打算做什麼，但眼下應該相當清楚：他想知道自己能不能也找到John的前列腺。讓他體驗Sherlock方才的感受。他拾起凡士林，不介意沒戴手套。他以前從沒看過John屁股光裸的樣子，他雙手滑過John的臀丘，同時John顫慄著作為回應。他將中指均勻抹上油狀軟膏，手指先在入口處輕輕摩擦後才推進火熱的臀穴。好緊，他耐心地等到外圈肌肉放鬆後再繼續深入。他的動作很慢，專心注意是否有任何不適的聲響、繃緊的肌肉，但截至目前為止John一直保持沉默，只是沉重的呼吸。他的手指在John體內進出，讓John為他敞開，接著往更深處探索。

 

John倒抽一口氣，收緊的手指讓台面的紙張皺起。「噢，那是──」

 

「是這裡嗎？」Sherlock進一步確認。

 

「對，你──肯定──嗯啊啊啊！」John的頭向後仰起。「噢天啊，太棒了！」

 

樂不可支，Sherlock抽出手指改為推入兩指，純粹想知道這會帶來什麼效果。John發出緊繃的聲音，但身體卻對著Sherlock的手指向後推擠。他再次找到John前列腺的特殊觸感，用指尖輕柔的擠壓。他空著的左手環住並感受John的勃起，那兒已經堅挺的貼在腹部。Sherlock纖長的手指沿著莖幹撫過，John便再次呻吟出聲。「噓，」Sherlock視線掃向門口提醒對方。

 

John咒罵著頂進他的手中，往前深陷Sherlock的拳頭、往後則吸緊深埋的手指。Sherlock配合對方的節奏及步調移動，當John開始發出美妙絕望的聲響，Sherlock抽離雙手屈膝跪下。John顯得狼狽不堪。「Sher──你要──」

 

「噓。」Sherlock再次示意噤聲，近距離看著John的臀部。他向前靠近，將兩片臀瓣推開，伸舌舔上John的後穴。John發出的嗚咽聲聽起來就像備受折磨，他的手胡亂抓著診療台，尋找能緊握著的事物。不管怎麼看，他喜歡Sherlock這麼做。Sherlock相當愉快。他再做一次、再一次，舔著John的臀穴、大膽的探入戳刺，甚至將舌頭全伸進內側。

 

John大口喘著氣，極盡所能的不求饒、不發出泣音，而當Sherlock再次碰上他濕漉漉的勃起，他大聲的咒罵著，雙腿顫抖。

 

Sherlock總算可憐可憐他──跟自己。他自己的陰莖已經漲成深紅色，因無法滿足慾望而堅硬的抽動著。他起身將下體擠進John的臀縫，傾身將唇瓣貼上John的耳廓：「要穿刺(penetrate)你囉，」他無法想到非醫學的生活用語來陳述這件事，但他將聲線壓低，盡可能淫蕩的說出這句話。從John的反應看來他並不介意用什麼詞。

 

「 _God_  yes──please!」他的聲音幾近瘋狂，不等Sherlock動作便自行擺腰向後頂。

 

「你得保持安靜，」Sherlock提醒他，伸手拿過凡士林並滿滿的抹在自己身上。他對著John的入口，緩慢的向前推進。這舒服的感覺太過強烈，他甚至一度害怕會真的昏過去。John的身體緊緊環住自己，從四面八方感受到的壓力讓他極度敏感的陰莖差點承受不住。John聽起來是這麼絕望，話不成句，只能在Sherlock一步步探到最深處時胡言亂語、夾雜著懇求的字句及謾罵。當他總算全部進入，他向下看著自己深埋在John體內的景色，光是這個畫面就讓他差點達到高潮。John還穿著襯衫。下次他要先讓John脫個精光。無論如何，他環上John並解開對方的襯衫，同時讓深埋在對方體內的陰莖有點時間適應放鬆。他雙手在John身前游移，愛撫著對方的胸口、乳尖、上腹後再次環上陰莖將其搓到全硬。他有讀過一篇文章，上面說被進入的那方通常硬不起來──但他想讓John喜歡這個。看來他不需操心；他甫碰觸John的陰莖，那兒便立刻在他手中抽動、漲大。Sherlock實驗性的動了幾下，John的身體也能接受，所以他繼續動作，稍微抽出一些，再推向內部。John在顫抖。「還好嗎？」Sherlock喘著氣，這才發現他的聲音有多麼不穩。

 

「太棒了。」John的聲音繃緊，陰莖在Sherlock手中越發濕潤。「繼續……繼續做……嗯……就是這樣……oh God, oh  ** _God_** ──」他在Sherlock開始緩慢、強力、而深入的就同個角度頂上John的前列腺時緊閉雙眼，他的一切都在Sherlock手中逐漸瓦解，聲音甚至轉為有些扭曲的中音。

 

Sherlock幾乎無法分神說話；他專注於一再的探索John身體內外的每一吋，快感徹底沖刷著大腦及體內每一條神經，讓他根本無法理性思考。此時此刻只存在著這個，這緊窒、無法抗拒且無所遁逃的感覺自腳跟交織而上，在他一次次搗入John體內、拳頭飛快在John陰莖上滑動時自胸口劃過一股熱流，他另一隻手捏著對方胸口，將身體屈向對方，就像兩隻在野外發情的動物。

 

John尖聲哭喊，雙手撕裂原本就皺成一團的紙張，Sherlock伸手摀住他的嘴。「噓！」他氣喘吁吁地說著，John在他掌心中發出悶聲後隨之高潮，愛液噴在Sherlock拳頭，後穴肌肉緊緊夾住Sherlock的陰莖，這太多了……Sherlock──一隻手扣在John臉上、另一隻握著對方的陰莖──感覺高潮襲來吞沒自己，在他竭盡所能頂入John最深處時填滿John的體內，一陣又一陣的接連著，無法停止、或將自己抽離John體內。當Sherlock偎在John身上，兩人的臀部緊密膠合，而Sherlock已全數繳械，釋放在John深處。

 

至少這種感覺正在慢慢淡去，他眼前的白光總算消退。兩人都像剛跑完馬拉松一般大喘著。一滴滴汗水流過Sherlock的太陽穴。突然，門板發出清脆的敲擊聲。

 

「Dr. Watson?」手把轉動。

 

「現在不行！」John大吼，恐慌的喘不過氣。

 

門把停止轉動。「抱歉，」是櫃台小姐的聲音。「你的下個預約15分鐘前就應該要開始了。只是提醒你一下。」

 

「我──我可能還需要一陣子，」John說。「請你幫我問問能不能轉診給Dr. McKee好嗎？」

 

「沒問題。」

 

Sherlock回復得差不多了，一邊呼吸一邊咯咯笑著。「好險，」他邊說邊不甘願的從John體內退出，同時看著自己的白稠從John身體淌出。「待在那兒，」他說。「別動。」John在Sherlock走向櫃子找到一盒不含酒精成分的溼紙巾──大概是嬰兒紙巾或某種清潔紙巾──時未作任何回應。Sherlock抽出一張清理他射在John體內及流出的精液，John不做任何評斷，乖乖由他清理。而後他清了清自己，洗手後才拿起整齊疊在椅子上的衣服一一穿回。

 

John拾起底褲穿上，接著是褲子跟鞋子。Sherlock扣好袖扣後走到John身旁。「還好嗎？」他小心翼翼地詢問著。

 

John回他一個只揚起一邊嘴角的笑容。「嗯。還行。」他說。

 

Sherlock幫他換掉台上那堆已經揉爛、撕碎、且沾著John精液的紙張。而後將藍色袍子丟進垃圾桶。沒其他事要做了。他們看著彼此。Sherlock向John走近一步。雙手搭在對方肩上並給了綿長的吻，只是唇對唇。John在Sherlock做這一系列動作時一動也不動，更沒有回碰自己，但當Sherlock抽回身子時，他看到John闔著雙眼。他不知道該說什麼。他清了清喉嚨。「那麼，回家見，」他說。

 

John睜開澄澈的藍眸。「噢。嗯，」他說，看來就這樣了。

 

Sherlock覺得有些氣餒，但仍轉身離去，帶上身後的門。

 

** vi **

 

他等John回家。等了又等，一等再等。John通常會依照當天的狀況在4點到4點半左右下班。如果他搭公車，剛好交通擁塞，那他大概要花45分才能到家。如果交通順暢則是20分。如果他在4點半之前沒能離開，剛好路況又不佳（今天是週五；車流量本來就會較多，Sherlock給自己一個理由），那John最晚也該在5點15分前到家。現在已經快6點了，Sherlock相當緊張。

 

擔心這個舉動很不像他會做的事，但這次他幾乎開始害怕，一陣寒意在他心頭無法散去。John在哪裡？如果他下班後有其他計畫，他通常會跟Sherlock說。甚至偶爾會邀自己一同前往。或者如果是那些Sherlock無法同行的事情，他也會稍作解釋。 ** _我今明兩天晚上有個無聊的會要開。晚點到家。_** 或 ** _跟父母吃飯。肯定會很糟。晚點見。_** 或 ** _Harry_** ** _又悲劇了。慘烈的分手。或許會在那邊過夜。明天見。_** 但除此之外……

****

Sherlock起身在窗前來回踱步。他去醫院催化這件事情的發生太超過了嗎？不過John會跟他說。他會嗎？Sherlock停在窗前，側著頭靠在玻璃上。那算是接吻嗎？這就是他害怕的：他親了John；現在John知道自己對他的感情了。對自己來說這不再只是性。他想要的從來就不只是性。他們在公開或半公開場合冒過的那些險有多有趣，Sherlock就有多渴望除此之外的一切。去睡在John身旁。跟他一同在早晨醒來。一起經歷那些激烈而瘋狂的性，同時也能體驗那些在家中床上進行的平凡而自然的性。跟John在一起。跟他親吻好幾個小時。真正的好好體驗浪漫。即使是對他自己也羞於認同：承認他想要將手指穿過John金黃閃耀的髮絲，親親他的喉嚨，為他做一些微小而不值一提的事情。為他煮飯。讓他透過顯微鏡看杜鵑花的細胞分裂，同時Sherlock越過他的肩，仔細捕捉他所有細微的反應。跟他分享一杯茶，能讓John坐在他腿間，或John到家後大步走向坐在沙發上的自己，輕輕的一吻打著招呼。但或許John只想要性，而Sherlock現在連唯一擁有的這個可能性都毀了，因為他竟然有了這不適當的情感。

 

糟透了，如果John因為這件事情感到不自在，甚至不想待在這兒而離去，轉而跟另一個跟他有同樣想法的人住在一起怎麼辦？Sherlock已經流露自己的感情，現在兩個人都會很尷尬。他不該這樣吻John。這只是因為……他覺得他當時需要做些 ** _什麼_** 。他在John體內；他們才剛經歷一場美妙絕倫、無與倫比的高潮，他怎麼有辦法在事後直接穿上衣服起身離去，是不是？Sherlock嘆了口氣，看著吐出的氣息在玻璃上結成一圈白霧。4月的傍晚有些寒意。或許John打算走回家？雖然路途漫長，但他之前也這麼做過。還是他在避開Sherlock？

 

Sherlock離開窗邊，再次來回踱步。又走了三圈多，他走到琴盒邊取出小提琴。他想演奏些什麼，任何能讓他分心的樂曲，但他不知道該拉什麼。好，那就：巴哈的D小調夏康舞曲。當他需要整理思緒、讓自己再次變的理性時，他總是會選擇巴哈。John要回家時就會回家，除非他不回家。就此而言，擔心不會有任何幫助。他稍微調個音後開始演奏，同時討厭仍不時分心聽著門板的動靜、面著窗戶演奏注意John是否回來的自己。他從診所回來後換了衣服，接著在沙發上躺了好一陣子來將預約門診發生的所有細節分類標記存入回憶中。之後他開始等John回家。他的直覺告訴自己今天是最後一次發生這樣的事。等下次他見到John，John就會談談這件事了。而Sherlock對於他會說出的話感到懼怕。

 

他不斷的演奏著，音符在自己回神專注前就已經先從指間流出。在他快到達尾聲時，門外發出的聲音讓他嚇了一跳。John早就進屋待在公寓外的玄關了。他怎麼會錯過大門開關的聲音？John肯定盡量輕聲的溜進來。小提琴從他下巴滑落，在手中晃來晃去，然後John才決定進門。他進門後停在那兒。

 

「你不需要停下來，」他的聲音聽起來很不自然，同時撓著後腦。

 

Sherlock聳聳肩將小提琴放回盒中。「我只是讓自己忙著。在等你的時候，」他補充後又希望他沒這麼說；這聽起來就像在興師問罪。

 

他聽到John吐出一口氣。「哦，呃，抱歉回來晚了，」John說。「我只是……我剛在走路。」

 

「你走回家？」Sherlock瞥了他一眼。John還沒脫下他的外套。他是不是打算再離開？（拜託，不要。）

 

John點點頭。「嗯，我滿早就離開了……呃，在你離開後沒多久，事實上……然後走了好一陣子。我只是……也需要想一想，大概。」

 

Sherlock停止了呼吸。「那你都想了什麼？」他的問法有點尖銳。

 

John看了他一眼，Sherlock發現他肯定看起來可笑至極，他現在既緊繃又緊張。他想要讓自己肩膀放鬆，但他無法。John深深吸一口氣後吐出。他轉身關上後方的門，當他每次要說些不想讓Mrs Hudson偷聽到的事情時他都會這麼做，還好他在轉回來面對Sherlock之前也脫下外套掛在架子上了。「聽著，」他開了頭，看起來手足無措。「我只是……我猜我應該早一點提起這件事，但是我……嗯。」

 

Sherlock等著，心跳快的有點不自在。接下來：John會跟他說他並不想要這個，然後他會提到Sherlock擾人的、令人討厭的感情，然後──再來就會發生不好的事情。最有可能的情況下，John會告訴自己他並沒有相同的感覺，他們不能繼續做愛，不管是在公開場合或私底下。或者可能會更糟。John會堅持自己不是同性戀。或許John會跟自己說他已經開始跟其他女人約會。又或許John會認為這樣不對等的感情無法繼續維持兩人的友誼，而終究選擇離開。或許他仍會同意協助辦案，但他不想要繼續住在這兒。「繼續說，」他說，提心吊膽。

 

John現在改揉額頭。「這好怪，」他說。「我只是……我的意思是，我們在第一次發生後就該談談了，對吧？我們越不打算提這個越久，它就越難被提出來。所以我沒說，然後你也沒說，所以……但我猜我們兩個都想知道另一個人怎麼想的。因為如果繼續這樣下去，我覺得最後會有人受傷。我沒比你喜歡談論這些事情多少，但我覺得我們必須談談。」

 

「好的，」Sherlock小心翼翼地說，他仍然無法正常呼吸。「所以你想要什麼？」從他口中說出的話總是聽起來如此令人討厭。防備心太重。

 

John雙手插在屁股後方的口袋，他也有些戒備。「性的事──我不覺得這需要解釋，」他說。「我不知道它為什麼會突然這樣開始，但或許只是時機終於到了。我的意思是，我猜現在說我們互相欣賞應該很安全。」

 

一個假設被駁回。Sherlock點點頭，仍然小心謹慎等著John繼續說。

 

「然後公共場合的事，」John說。「我能理解。顯然我們都需要一些危險因子催化。這方面到不怎麼出乎意料。」

 

「你腎上腺素上癮，」Sherlock指出。

 

「你也是，」John反嗆。「所以：好。公共場合的事。我能理解。但──」

 

Sherlock閉上眼睛等著。

 

「──你親了我，」John說。

 

「我很抱歉。」Sherlock快速而不帶情感的說出。

 

John愣住。「什麼？」

 

「我很抱歉，」Sherlock張開眼睛再說一次。「我不該這麼做。我很抱歉。我不知道我當時著了什麼魔。不會再發生了。」

 

又是一陣漫長的寂靜。「我覺得我可能沒往正確的方向走，」John看著地板說。他看起來、聽起來都相當沮喪。「該死。我猜我應該是想問你為什麼這麼做，但如果連你都不知道原因……我不知道。」

 

他的音量越來越小，Sherlcok咬了咬下唇。所以他們陷入僵局了嗎？寂靜蔓延，Sherlock不自在的搓著後腦。或許他該直接提問，讓John直接說出根本問題。「你不喜歡，」他說。（這不是問句。當然：如果John想要，他依然可以否認。）

 

John抬頭看著他。「我很喜歡那些性，」他說。「或者……你做的那些……？」

 

「那個吻，」Sherlock乾脆地指出。「你不喜歡我親你。」

 

John噘著嘴，一如過去他在仔細思考時的樣子。「不是我不喜歡，」他非常小心地說。「我只是不知道這代表什麼。如果它有意義。」他遲疑了一下。「這 ** _有_** 代表什麼嗎？」

 

「你想要他有意義嗎？」Sherlock反駁，他覺得自己赤裸裸的，同時豎起更多防禦。

 

John的雙眼對上他的好一陣子。接著他肩膀拉成一線，彷彿準備上戰場般。「沒錯，」他的速度有點快，但相當清楚明瞭。「我想。所以我混亂了。」

 

這完全不是Sherlock預期的結果。他覺得有點脫力、失去平衡。「什麼？」他再次確認。「你 ** _真的_** 想要這代表什麼？」

 

「沒錯，」John再說一次。

 

Sherlock雙手胡亂揮舞著。「你甚至沒有回吻！」

 

「因為這太突然了，我不知道該怎麼反應，」John說。「我還以為就只是性。」

 

「這──」

 

「對你來說，」John打斷他。「我以為你只對這部分感興趣。」

 

Sherlock眨眨眼。「這不是 ** _你_** 只感興趣的部分嗎？」

 

John的嘴唇再次噘起看向別處。「我本來有點期望能永遠避開這個對話，但我猜我們無論如何都需要討論了，」他幽默的一笑。「不，Sherlock。我才不只對這個感興趣。所以這是問題所在：現在你知道了，我覺得我們最好不要再繼續做愛──就算它是如此美妙──因為我越來越難不將我的感情跟這件事情切割。」

 

晴天霹靂，所有事情突然都串在一起。Sherlock覺得快喘不過氣。「噢，看在上帝的份上，」他急促的呼出氣說。「 ** _John_** 。為什麼你不早點這麼說？我一直認為如果你想要更多，你就會自己提出來。這就是我一直煽動的原因──但我一直以為你只是忍著跟我做愛。我的意思是，你從來沒──」

 

「等等， ** _什麼_** ？」John打斷他的句子。「什麼，Sherlock？」

 

Sherlock雙手垂落，手掌隨著他說出的一字一句跟著晃動，強化語氣。「我以為你什麼都不想要。真的。」這樣：總夠清楚了。

 

John眨了3、4次眼睛，聲音有些不穩的說出：「你真的這麼認為？」

 

「沒錯。」Sherlock很堅定。「我……還想要更多，事實上。」他清了清喉嚨，突然又緊張起來。

 

John大笑。

 

這太令人錯愕了。「John……」Sherlock不太確定。「什……？」

 

John快速的跨過房間，將雙手放在Sherlock臉頰，在Sherlock還沒來的及說出什麼之前，吻了他。一開始就像Sherlock在診所那個笨拙的吻，單純是John的嘴唇擠壓著他的，但後來John的舌頭刷著他的唇瓣，Sherlock才恍然大悟的張開嘴巴，舌頭遲疑的觸碰到John的。（他從來沒這樣親過任何人，也不完全清楚遊戲規則。）John沒有抗拒，只將Sherlock拉得更近，加深這個吻。Sherlock發現自己的手彷彿有自我意識般的落在John臀上，但他想要更近，因此他雙手環上John的後背，緊緊抱著他，在John跟自己的舌頭嬉戲攪弄、雙唇細柔的碰觸時緊貼著彼此的胸口，讓人對於他到底對兩人至今為止發生的一切放了多少感情沒有懷疑的餘地。這太美妙了。這個吻、John跟自己的距離、知道John不會離開而微微放心、知道John也想要自己、甚至是用這樣的方法索求著自己都讓Sherlock覺得腦子暈呼呼的。到底，在沙發上親吻或許早晚會發生。

 

John在長長的吻後放開了他，但沒有完全放手，他的手搭在Sherlock肩膀。「你真是個白癡，」他溺愛的說著。「所以：明明可以在很久以前直接告訴我你的感情，你卻選擇在這些高度公開的場合勾引我。」

 

「我要怎麼知道你對我有一樣的感覺？」Sherlock問，但已經不如方才那麼戒備。「你結過婚。跟一個女人，」Sherlock特別點出。

 

「你不需要，」John承認。「我是說，應該知道。我認為這沒什麼希望，所以我最好把這件事藏在心裡。我不想讓你不自在，或讓我們的友誼變質。」

 

「那我怎麼可能有機會說什麼？」Sherlock質問。

 

「我想你沒機會，」John承認。他再次吻上Sherlock。「你今天親我的時候，我猜我大概一直想著這不公平，我們不能在做愛時開啟親吻這個項目，然後還要我假裝對你沒任何感覺。不能在我這麼希望你的一切、希望這吻是真的的時候。」

 

「那 ** _是_** 真的，」Sherlock皺眉說。「而且如果你想要我們做愛，你幹嘛不主動促使事情發生？」

 

「噢，我以為你只是喜歡公共場所什麼的，」John說。他笑了。「看來我也很興奮就是了。但嗯，我以為這只是我們都沉迷的小情趣，大概吧。我不知道還有其他的什麼。我應該發現的，大概。這就是我從來都沒說什麼的原因；我只是不知道該怎麼看待這件事。」

 

「我想要聽你在做愛時說話，」Sherlock下意識地說。「做完後也是。我想要知道你對這幾次的事情有什麼想法、你在做的時候又都想著什麼。而且我想要再做一次。」

 

「呃，你不會聽到我抱怨，」John說，他的嘴角彎起。「但如果要我再當下面的，你大概得等一兩天。」

 

「我們可以反過來，」Sherlock立刻自願。「我只是覺得你只有在我慫恿你這麼做時你才會想這麼做。我要是知道你可能也會在我的預約門診時想進入我，那當然也很好。比好還要更好。」他修正。

 

John眼中閃爍著光芒。「我滿喜歡我們今天做的事，事實上，」他說。「但我有種感覺，那就是我們兩個在性方面絕對不會覺得無聊。」

 

Sherlock傻傻地笑著，在他能控制自己的表情前已經先笑得合不攏嘴。「現在？」他滿懷希望地問。

 

「先吃晚餐，」John堅定的說。「我快餓死了。我整個下午都在猶豫開口說這件事情會不會賠上整個友情，快擔心出病了。點外賣吧。」

 

Sherlock同一天內第二次解開John的襯衫扣子，親吻著John的脖子底部。「那我們能全裸吃飯嗎？」他的唇貼在John肌膚上問。

 

John長吁一口氣。「可以。天啊，當然。你打電話。我去開一瓶酒。」

 

「成交。」

 

他們將扶手椅推開，在外賣送到後直接坐在火爐前的地上吃飯──如John承諾般一絲不掛。John拆開飯盒的包裝，將晚餐一一放置妥當後遞給Sherlock一雙筷子。Sherlock則遞給John一杯酒，視線完全無法從John身上離開。John光著身子坐在地毯上，背靠著椅子，看起來相當自在。「謝啦，」他邊說邊接過杯子。

 

Sherlock設法將纖長的雙腳交疊在身下後才就坐。他覺得餓的同時又感到不餓，他隱約有一種當他全神貫注、而John又沒提醒自己要吃飯時常會感到的空虛感，但他現在的關注點絕不在食物上。這正是他過去想像中跟John一起度過浪漫時會發生的情景，但他現在卻感到很不自在。John瞄了他一眼笑了笑，大概已經見慣了。

 

「吃，」他說。「不然我就親自餵你。」他眼中閃爍的火花同時向他允諾飯後會發生的事情。

 

Sherlock心想，他越快解決掉吃飯這個部分，就能越快開始餘後的事情。除此之外，他確實很喜歡跟John一起吃飯。有John在，什麼吃起來都更有味道。他用筷子夾起一朵青花菜。「你才不會。」

 

「別挑戰我，」John舉起他的杯子。「嘿。為我們兩個乾杯。終於在一起了。」

 

Sherlock笑著讓兩只杯子相碰，發出清脆的叮噹聲。「確實是。」他咬了咬青花菜後吞下，淺嚐一口酒後看到John往自己這邊靠近，倚在他身上。噢。這樣更好，Sherlock心想，微微放鬆緊繃的肌肉。

 

「所以，」John說話的方式就像普通的閒聊。「是什麼讓你決定那天直接在巷子內做？第一次的時候？」

 

**_第二次_** ，Sherlock心裡想著，但沒說出來。他聳聳肩吞下一塊牛肉。「我不知道。」

 

「騙子。」John走去廚房勺了幾匙食物在盤子上。「被你這樣壓著，你肯定早就猜出我當時到底是什麼狀況。是什麼讓你覺得在……試試看、做你想做的事情後可以……全身而退？」

 

「這個嘛，你顯然也清楚我跟你是一樣的狀況，」Sherlock指出。「如果我們兩個之間沒人說什麼或做什麼，這不就變得更奇怪嗎？我們當下就知道了。」

 

「也是，」John說。「不過我很驚訝你真的做了，特別是在調查到一半的情況下。」

 

「你就當作我已經完全分心了，」Sherlock乾巴巴的說。

 

John大笑著夾起一塊雞肉遞到Sherlock嘴邊。「試試這個。好吃。」

 

Sherlock愣了愣，想著自己盤子上也有一樣的食物這件事，接著知道自己完全搞錯重點。這應該是很浪漫的一件事。（提到浪漫，他絕對是個門外漢。）他吃下雞肉，克制自己不要指出他們每次都在同一間中餐館點餐，所以自己已經吃過這道菜不下百次的事情。John在他咬著雞肉時吻著他的臉頰，他當然喜歡這樣，但是──「這樣很難咬，」他滿嘴食物的說著，John則吃吃笑著。

 

他的手臂環在Sherlock光裸的背後，盤子靠在腳上保持平衡，左手笨拙地夾著筷子吃飯。他做的一切都是如此美好，直到一滴糖醋醬滴在胸口上。Sherlock毫不猶豫地靠過去將它舔掉，讓John哈哈笑著，手更加用力的在Sherlock身側收緊。他笑得上氣不接下氣，但當Sherlock向下看去，他很高興的看到John已經有點硬了。這樣真輕鬆，他想，不需要挑起兩人的需要、也不用遊說John想要做這件事。他繼續吃飯，試著不讓自己看起來匆匆忙忙。John舔去自己嘴角殘留的醬汁，進而變成綿長的吻，在纏綿結束後Sherlock已經全硬了。他面向John，雙手環著對方，筷子還在手上。John放下盤子將Sherlock拉近。到後來他的臉也紅撲撲的，下身更是翹得筆直，雙腿輕擦著Sherlock的腳。「好，你贏了，」他的呼吸早比平常更加沉重。「我們可以晚點再來解決晚餐。」

 

「噢，感謝上帝，」Sherlock如釋重負的說，讓John又開始笑他。John把所有在觸碰範圍內的東西都向外推開，將Sherlock背朝下推倒在地，爬到他身上。這跟Sherlock內心想像的一模一樣，他努力地想將他渴望這一切近乎發狂的事實隱藏起來──現在他需要專注在其他更重要的事，像是兩人色情交纏的四肢、在John的身體滑過自己時如火炬般透過肌膚傳來的熱度、在John吻著自己時相互摩擦觸碰的陰莖，John現在嚐起來有一些蒜頭及白酒的香氣。

 

John睜開眼睛，將頭抬到方便說話的高度。「臥室？」

 

「拜託，」Sherlock說，John站起來後將他一併拉起。兩人蹣跚的穿過走廊，雙手貼在對方身上，跌跌撞撞地進到臥室。

 

甫進門，John便將他揉進牆中，自己棲在Sherlock身上。「我那天在巷子裡快被你逼瘋，」他邊說邊用牙齒輕擦Sherlock肩頭。「感覺你那樣緊貼著我──根本是折磨！」

 

Sherlock長吁一口氣。「那在車上的時候呢？」

 

「天啊，我再也無法跟你一起搭地鐵了！」John放開他，Sherlock隨之轉正，將John拉回自己身前。John飢渴的回應著，抬起一隻腳彷彿要攀在自己身上，兩人的堅挺笨拙的敲打著彼此。「我是認真的，Sherlock，」John趁著親吻的空檔繼續說。「自從──還有離開車站後，我幾乎每天都會想著那件事手淫──尖峰時段的Oxford Circus！那是我 ** _這輩子_** 做過最大膽的事！」

 

儘管還喘著氣，Sherlock輕快地笑著。「那天Donovan走進Lestrade辦公室的時候呢？」

 

「噢我的天！」John洩出一聲低吟。「我真的很怕我會在她還待在那兒的時候射出來。而且她還在我的老二被你含在嘴裡的時候談論你從來不為我做任何事！」

 

「我覺得還滿有趣的。」Sherlock倒抽一口氣，John的手掌環上他的陰莖，穩穩的上下摩擦。

 

「你喜歡這樣？」John的聲音變得低沉，雙眼注視著Sherlock的唇瓣。

 

「嗯……」Sherlock試著穩住呼吸。「我一直……好想要你摸摸我……所以我今天才預約門診。任何能讓你的手觸碰到我的事情都行。」

 

「我早該明白。」John更加用力的摩擦著他。「來吧。我一定會好好摸你──而且這次我要將先前想替你打射的事一併完成。」

 

「你當時真的有這個打算嗎？」Sherlock呼著氣，同時John一邊握著他的陰莖、一邊帶領他走向床。

 

「這個嘛， ** _沒錯_** ，」John說。「我不該就那樣把你丟著。」

 

「你會替你所有的病人打出來嗎，Dr. Watson？」Sherlock任由自己被推倒在床上，背靠著柔軟的床鋪。

 

John給他一記不帶任何溫度的眼神。「噢，沒錯，那樣才專業，對吧？才不會咧，你傻啦。確實有很多男人的反應非常明顯，但他們通常只會覺得很丟臉。」

 

「你不會覺得丟臉嗎？」Sherlock看著John走向床頭櫃，大概在找潤滑劑。他找到後爬回床上，跨坐在Sherlock臀側。

 

「不，」他說。「這非常正常。只是我從來沒面對一個我有強烈好感的人──而且還和他做過那麼多次從未提及卻又令人驚歎的性愛──過來要求做前列腺檢查。看到你坐在椅子上、身上除了袍子跟一點性奮外什麼都沒有的當下我就知道我完了。」

 

「你可以透過袍子看到嗎？」

 

John彎向他。「嗯可以。此外，你的臉頰粉粉的。我從來沒看你臉紅過，頂多看過你在性起時臉上出現那樣的紅潮。所以嗯。而且我也在找那個跡象。」

 

Sherlock摸摸自己的臉。「我現在也在臉紅嗎？」

 

John在兩人雙唇貼上前停下動作。「沒錯。」

 

他停止談話，在兩人吻著彼此時雙腿交纏，雙臂陷在Sherlock背後，將對方從床上抬起，盡可能的抱緊他，Sherlock覺得自己已深溺其中，淪陷在John的懷中，他自己、他突然無邊無際的感情從彷若發狂般透過每條血管竄過臉龐，大肆的昭告天下。他眉頭深鎖，滿溢的情感在體內流動。但已經沒事了，他試著提醒自己。John也懷有一樣的感情。他不會說謊，這件事不會。（大部分的事情都不會。）他因此勇敢多了。

 

「鄭重聲明，」John補充，「在幫你做檢查的時候我差點就射在褲子裡。我知道我回報的接觸不多──但這只是因為我太害怕我會洩漏自己的感情，導致你再也不想做任何的事情。其實我一直想要。」

 

他愉快的語氣令Sherlock的神經系統一陣顫慄。他睜開眼睛，透過John的雙眼看到自己全部的感情。「那麼摸我，」他要求。「拜託。」

 

「我正是這個打算，」John的聲音變得越發低沉，「我想要撫遍你每一吋肌膚。做你為我做過的所有事情。雖然，順便說一下，我希望我們沒有被Oxford Circus的監控系統拍到，不然你哥哥肯定會在可預見的未來讓我們生不如死。」

 

「我們在兩支攝影機間的死角，」Sherlock向他保證。「但他我無法跟你保證。」

 

「嗯，我相信時間會證明一切，」John繞富哲學的說，同時沿著Sherlock的身體下移，順著移動的路徑印下一排濕熱的吻。Sherlock用手肘撐起身子看著對方，時不時顫抖著。當John來到自己的陰莖，他停下動作並向上看。「你上次口交是什麼時候？」他好奇的問。

 

熱潮回到Sherlock臉頰。他閃避問題。「上次我替人口交是三天前在蘇格蘭場……」

 

「這不是我問的。」John觀察他。「有任何男人用嘴替你做過嗎？」

 

「沒有，」Sherlock傻愣的說。

 

John皺起眉頭。「那最後一次是誰？Janine？」他吐出最後一個單字時帶著相當強烈的怨氣。

 

Sherlock再次愣住。「不是。」

 

John因為這個回答而揚起眉毛。「是喔，」他評論。「嗯哼。」想了想。「那是Irene？」

 

「誰？」Sherlock一臉茫然。

 

「Adler，」John補充。「The Woman。」

 

「噢。」John的心中燃起一絲希望的光芒。Sherlock皺眉。「不。才不可能。」

 

那片光芒轉變為越發耀眼的曙光。「等等……這不是……」John停頓。「是嗎？」

 

Sherlock迫使自己保持視線接觸。「恐怕是，」他承認，這比他想表現出來的還丟臉多了。（沒辦法。）

 

「噢，Sher……但你之前有自己做過嗎？」他對於了解這件事真是固執。（他怎麼不能就這樣算了？）「我的意思是，那一天，那實在是──」

 

「我的第一次，」Sherlock接上他的話。「行行好，John。」他聽起來很不耐煩，事實上他就是。「這又不是世界末日。有些人就是──從來沒接觸過，大概。」他不清楚自己為什麼用這麼籠統的說法來概括這件事，現在他們顯然是專門討論他而已。防禦機制，他猜。

 

John看著他，眼神變得柔和而帶著憐憫。這肯定讓他沒了興致。「Sherlock……」

 

「別再同情我了，」Sherlock堅定的說。「這很好。我在遇到你之前從沒特別想要過這個。太複雜。太多變數。無關緊要。」

 

「我很抱歉，」John說。他再次移到上方，讓兩人臉貼著臉，但Sherlock卻好奇John是不是對於本來要做的事情改變心意。「我不該探人隱私。我不是故意要讓你難堪，或讓你覺得……不開心，」他試著解釋。

 

Sherlock覺得有點不妙。「這是否表示你不想要……」

 

「當然不，」John向他保證。「但我們擁有這世界上所有的時間。我只是想要……好好的做這件事情，我猜。如果這麼說會讓你好過點，我也從沒，沒跟男人，做過。我只是覺得……你在這方面已經這麼 ** _棒_** 了，我就是……但我猜這本來就在意料之內，跟你在一起。」他挖苦的笑了笑。「告訴我你目前為止最喜歡哪部分。」

 

「今天，」Sherlock立刻回答，對於兩人終於不談他微乎極微的性經驗感到放鬆。這個問題很容易回答。「你，摸我。然後。在你體內。」

 

John一手環上Sherlock的硬挺，雖然它已經有點軟下去。「還有嗎？」

 

「當你將手指放進我身體裡的時候──還有在地鐵上，在被那麼多人環繞時做那件事。」Sherlock覺得自己又再次硬了起來，他的身體記得這個，記得John的手指緊緊貼著自己肌膚的感覺。「然後是在Lestrade的辦公室時替你口交，」他補充。接著，因為他覺得自己需要坦白，或許再加上一點點的報復，他繼續補充，「還有當你在沙發上做著關於我的春夢時觸碰自己。」

 

John僵住。接著他低聲大吼著將臉埋在Sherlock肩頭。「噢，天啊，」他說。「噢， ** _天啊_** 。我以為你在睡覺！」

 

「正是打算讓你這麼想，」Sherlock奸詐的笑著。他瞬間覺得如釋重負。「我想你應該會覺得很丟臉，所以我假裝在打瞌睡。我本來沒想叫醒你──這突然就開始了，你知道的。這太勾人了。我控制不了自己。」

 

「你怎麼知道那是關於你的夢？」John問，他的臉已經漲紅。

 

「你在高潮前叫了我的名字，」Sherlock告訴他。他突然對調兩人的位置，這樣他就能整個人籠罩在John上方，同時他將自己的聲音降低，使其聽起來充滿侵略性。「我得等你走進浴室才能替自己解決。」

 

「這就解釋了後來的一切為何發生的如此突然，」John將所有事情連在一起，恍然大悟。「那麼……我不能說我不覺得丟臉，但我很開心發生這件事，如果這能鼓勵到你。所以……我們剛到哪裡了？」

 

「你正打算要……」

 

「噢，沒錯。過來這兒，」John邊說邊將自己身體支起，靠在床頭邊。Sherlock跟著他，陰莖在John嘴前跳動。John直接用嘴將其吞入，過程完全沒用到雙手，而那美妙的手掌現在正放在Sherlock臀上，在自己用嘴吞吐著Sherlock陰莖時施力替對方按摩。Sherlock閉上雙眼低吟，一聲喉音自他骨盆附近傳出。這快感太美妙了──跟先前在John體內一樣棒。他必須抓著John的頭才能保持平衡，讓自己忍住，不會一不小心就頂上John的喉嚨。John好一陣子後吐出他的陰莖。「跟我說說其它你打算突襲我的公共場合。」

 

在他繼續吸吮Sherlock的陰莖時，Sherlock發現這情況令他有點難以思考。「我不能說我已經……啊……替這件事排了時間表……」

 

「能湊合著用，」John過了好一段時間才又繼續說。「隨你發揮吧。你想要在哪……？」

 

「在……公園，」Sherlock開始說，閉上雙眼，任由快感如浪潮般沖刷著自己的身體。「週日下午的攝政公園，大家都在那兒。在大家都能看到的戶外。我們可以有條毯子，但大家還是會聽到你忍不住發出來的聲音。在一間氣氛優美的餐廳。我會鑽到桌底，在你吃甜點的時候把你吸出來，你握著叉子的指節會泛白，身體會為了保持安靜而顫抖。在你跟家人講電話時。我會全裸爬到你腿間，在你聊著無關緊要的瑣事時替你掏出陰莖，我會用拳頭替你打出來，但你只能保持稀鬆平常的語調。」

 

John低吼。「再跟我多說一些。」他說著，將Sherlock推倒在床上，俯身向他，手指在入口處探索，滑入。「再下流點。」

 

「一間公廁，」Sherlock說，但卻很難在John的手指在體內彎曲、伸展時保持口齒清晰。因為先前的檢查，他現在仍比平常鬆軟，但要讓John粗大的陰莖進入自己的身體還是會比纖細的手指困難的多。「我們會進去小便，我的手會伸過去摸你直到你硬到沒辦法離開。我們必須進到隔間替彼此解決，因為我只要看你變硬就跟著硬了。」

 

「噢，天啊，」John抽氣。「然後我會狠狠操你，大力到怕隔間層板會被拆掉，讓大家在好幾里外都能聽到你射精時發出的聲音。」

 

Sherlock心裡想著這樣的畫面便渴望的低吟。「John──」他將手伸向John，想要馬上執行這部分的幻想，至少，想要感覺John在自己體內。John理解的點點頭，將自己移到正確的位置並向前推了推。它感覺起來大得令人難以置信，但Sherlock飢渴的、迫切的渴望著。「沒錯……噢……繼續！」

 

John的臉頰因為慾望漲得通紅，為了確認對方的狀況壓抑自己，導致身體不斷顫抖。「繼續說，」他退出，聲音緊繃。「越羞恥越好。」

 

「我想要你在警車後座替我吸，」Sherlock斷斷續續的說，他的眼睛在John緩慢進入他時緊閉著皺起。「我想要在一個擁擠的房間走向你並射在你臉上，直到你就地將我推倒，當場直接上我。我想在案發現場操你，當取證小組苦苦哀求線索，我就在隔壁房間與你歡愛，當然隨時都可能會有人走進來。開記者會時，我想要我們在桌底互打，同時所有的攝影機都對著我們。」

 

「上帝啊，Sherlock！」John粗喘著氣插入他。「我也想要那個，在擁擠的房間做愛，但沒人看得出我在你裡面──或你在我體內，我不介意，或在奢華的雞尾酒派對上，兩隻手指插在你體內四處遊晃。然後如果你的父母跟之前一樣邀請我們參加復活節──在你樓上的房間，他們在樓下，我們只能設法保持安靜，但其實他們都知道我們在做什麼。我想要跟你在所有地方做愛。在計程車上。在倫敦眼的座艙內，你在我背後，雙臂環抱著我，老二插在我屁股內，只靠你的大衣做遮掩，就像那天在地鐵站一樣──噢天啊，天啊……」

 

他說出的字字句句隨著挺進Sherlock的節奏顫動，當然Sherlock已經說不出話了。他的手指分別陷進John的背肌及臀瓣，快感兇猛的侵襲自己。他覺得他高潮的同時會隨之爆炸。John呼出的氣息撫過他的臉，視線深情的望著Sherlock，汗水在眉間匯集。他們的身體聞起來有麝香味、雄性的氣味，無一不催化其他的感官及每吋接觸到的肌膚，Sherlock的腳在John臀部兩側，陰莖直挺挺地上翹，平貼在下腹，陰囊時不時的擦過John。這是他此生有過最棒的感覺──跟之前在John辦公室那次不相上下。他可以聽見自己發出的聲音，既破碎又絕望。性讓人沉淪，他想；這如同先前那次既獸慾而原始，但他私自承認他喜歡這個。他成功說出最後一句話──「我……想要……在法官的位子……操你……在Old Bailey的法……」他無法說完整斷話；他無法呼吸。（John知道他在說哪裡，他模糊的想著。）

 

John發出一個幾乎不像人聲的音調，接著將手探到兩人身體中間用力搓揉著Sherlock的陰莖，在Sherlock接近高潮前就開始射精。他們從來沒有一起到過，沒恰巧在同個時間點上，但他們現在就是──Sherlock無助的全灑在John拳中，身體從John勃起深入的那個部位瘋狂燃燒，在他體內噴薄而出的熱液如暖流般四處流淌，他的腹肌劇烈的上下起伏，同時全身都想在John手中釋放，至少有這種感覺。他除了一些類似風聲在耳邊鼓譟的聲響外什麼都聽不到，慢慢的，多了John在激烈的射進Sherlock體內時的哭吼，以及溫暖的精液盈滿體內的感覺。他隨著John一波波射入的愛液而變的濕滑，同時John在高潮逐漸沉澱下來時持續將剩餘的白濁全數射進自己體內，手仍在Sherlock陰莖上擠出最後幾滴濃稠的液體。

 

Sherlock像剛跑完馬拉松般粗喘著氣。兩人的身體都因汗水而閃閃發光，他甚至能透過多處的肌膚接觸感覺到John快速跳動的脈搏傳到自己身上。「那，」他喘著氣，「實在是……」

 

「那實在是驚為天人，」John熱情的同意，將潮濕的額頭靠上Sherlock的，Sherlock雙腿放鬆，軟綿綿的跟John的腳交纏在一起。「這是至今最棒的。呃，今天早些那個──那也很棒。」

 

「顯然我們甚至不需要在公共場合，」Sherlock指出，仍粗喘著氣。「誰知道呢？」

 

「 ** _我_** 知道，」John說，在將頭靠在Sherlock肩膀前親了親他的喉嚨。「天啊，我真的筋疲力盡了。」

 

「我也是。」這是事實；Sherlock覺得被榨乾了、感覺快虛脫。

 

「你，」John突然對著Sherlock的肩膀吃吃笑著。「有著最下流的思想。我從來沒想過你可以這麼粗曠。多棒的驚喜啊。」

 

Sherlock也回笑，也可以說是喘不過氣的笑，無論如何。他已經對此釋懷。「你說你想聽我說下流話。」

 

「嗯，這個嘛──顯然僅僅是那些不入流的、在公開場合的性愛的 ** _想法_** 都能令我慾火焚身。誰又知道 ** _那個_** ？」

 

「看來我們已經有一張清單，」Sherlock說，等著John告訴他他已經發瘋了，大部分的事情都太超過、太危險。

 

但John抬起他的臉龐作為回覆，眼中閃爍著光芒。「沒錯，」他同意。「看來我們有了。」

 

Sherlock笑著。這，他心想，肯定會相當有趣。


End file.
